Snowball Fight
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. The two stood in silence before Anzu got an idea. “Hey Yuugi, wanna have our own snowball fight?”


A/N: hi guys

**A/N: Hello Yugi and Anzu fans!! It's been awhile since I wrote a Yugi and Téa story. Sadly I did not receive many reviews on my last one so I'm here with this one. Truth be told, this story has been resting in my computer for 3 years and I'm hoping that this one will receive some reviews. Please enjoy!**

"Snowball Fight"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yuugi and Anzu

Rated k+

General/ Friendship

Summary: one-shot. The two stood in silence before Anzu got an idea. "Hey Yuugi, wanna have our own snow fight?"

Notes: This story was original called '_Childhood Memories: Mini Adventures_' and was to be a multi-chapter story but I haven't had time to make a chapter two so I suppose it will a one-shot. It was basically about young Yugi and Téa

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

-

-

-

Winter had hit Domino, Japan and the snow covered up the area up to a foot an- a -half high. Of course, that was perfect, not too high and not too low.

(Scene Change)

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Six year old Anzu shouted out as she ran after the boys. School was now released on this cloudy day, and all the boys from grade one were going to have a snow fight. This interested Anzu and wanted to play.

"You can't join us!" a boy shouted at her while the small brunette gave a confused look. "Why?"

"Because you're a girl!" then he stuck out his tongue, running with the rest of his friends.

"That's not fair!" But they were already gone. She sat down and leaned against a tree, angrily. "That's not fair! Boys are so mean!"

"Anzu-chan?"

The girl turned her head to see Yuugi Mutou, the smallest and quietest child in grade one. He wore a blue jacket and pants with a green scarf around his neck while she wore a pink sweater and a winter skirt. To cover up her legs, she wore high snow boots that reached her knees.

"Anzu-chan, what are you doing here?" His eyes were curious and at the same time, a bit worried.

She gave a warm smile. "Konichiwa, Yuugi-chan! Shouldn't you be going home?"

The young boy shook his head, "Grandpa hasn't arrived yet and he doesn't let me go walking."

"Oh…"

"And I was sitting on the school steps when I saw you looking so…hisou…" Yuugi explained quietly.

"Those bakas won't let me play with them."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, they won't let me play with them because I'm a girl."

"That's oroka; they shouldn't let you play because you're a girl."

"Yeah but what can I do?"

The two stood in silence before Anzu got an idea. "Hey Yuugi, wanna have our own snow fight?"

The boy looked shocked. "What?!"

"Come on Yuugi- chan! It would be fun!"

She ran a couple of steps from him, scooped some snow into her hands and threw it at Yuugi; hitting him on his shoulder.

"Anzu-chan!"

"Come on Yuugi…..pleeeeaaaassseeee…"

He looked at the snow, then at Anzu then back at the snow before sighing. "Alright Anzu-chan, you win…I'll play with you."

"Hai! Okay, at the count of three; one…two…and…three! Fight!"

Then the two were off, both making forts and making snow balls. Anzu hide behind a tree and Yuugi at another one. The first one to throw was Anzu and she barely missed by a centimeter. It was Yuugi's turn and was able to hit her head. "Hey!" the female cried out but Yuugi smiled and hide again when again snowball was aimed for him.

Taking this chance, Anzu ran up to a closer tree at her right. She was able to see Yuugi and threw a snowball unknown to him. It hit his cheek. "Anzu!"

The girl threw a few more as the boy faced his back towards her as the snowballs continued to hit his back. Anzu was starting to beat him. He looked around, trying to ignore shots behind his back.

"Come on Yuugi-chan! Don't tell me you gave up already." Anzu started to tease. He looked around once more and found a trash can lid. He ran for it and the brunette ran after him.

"So I guess I was right. You did give up!"

He smirked. "Don't count on it Anzu!"

"Huh?"

He grabbed the trash can lid and used it for a shield. Then he grabbed some snow and threw it at the girl.

"Hey!"

She retreated, throwing snowballs at him at him but they always hit the lid. She quickly went around a tree and tried to go around him. But Yugi turned again and the only sounds were the snowballs hitting the lid.

Anzu pouted. How was she going to hit him if he could block her attacks? She blinked. There was a tree root behind Yugi which means…

The girl continued to throw snowballs, making Yugi go backwards while he threw his share at snowballs at her.

Once Yugi was in place, she threw one final snowball so hard that he had to step back but the back of his foot hit the root and fell backwards. "Ahhhhhhh!"

The trash can fell to his side. He slowly opened his eyes, he heard footsteps running and he lifted his head but it was too late; Anzu had jumped on top of him.

The two started laughing and the girl helped him up. She smiled warmly as he took the boy's hand but blinked when she spotted someone.

"Hey Yuugi, isn't that your grandpa?"

He turned and smiled when it was. "Yes it is!" He turned back to her. "Thank you Anzu-chan today was really fun. Same time tomorrow?" Yuugi inquired, wanting to make sure.

Anzu smiled and nodded her head. "Yup! See ya Yuugi!!"

"Bye Anzu!!"

Anzu watched him as he ran towards his grandfather with the warm smile never leaving her face.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: READ THIS: Hello people, I hope you've enjoyed this and if you wish for me to continue my Yugi and Téa stories please vote on my poll on my profile. I really wish to see how many YugiTéa fans I have left. Please do this if you wish for me to continue my peachshipping stories.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. VOON really wishes to continue. **


End file.
